King and Queen
by MouseyMouseMouse
Summary: Chuck and Blair's life after they become married.
1. After the Reception

*Disclaimer* I don't own Gossip Girl (ha I wish)

Anyway this chapter will probably contain mature content. I don't know actually. Depends on if I'm in the mood to get smutty. So viewer discretion is advised if you don't like sex.

~Chuck and Blair (All Chapters Take Place Before Season 6 Ep 10)

*After their wedding reception

Blair stood on the balcony outside her room, staring down at the city below her. She felt a wave of nostalgia rush over her as she remembered ruling Constance, then taking over Columbia. Although recently married to Chuck and the happiest she'd ever been, she still wondered where she could next become queen.

Blair felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She melted into Chuck's embrace and sighed contentedly.

"Do you remember high school, Chuck?" She asked him quietly.

"Mm," he mumbled as he nuzzled her neck,"I seem to remember a certain queen who wore many quite memorable headbands." He whispered into her ear.

Blair snorted and turned around, giving him a sarcastic look. "You had time to notice while becoming King of the Sluts?"

Chuck looked directly into her eyes. "I spent many hours gazing at the one thing I couldn't have." He said in a husky tone.

"Well, I see an issue here: only one of us can rule the bedroom," Blair said suggestively.

"So I do today, and you can tommorow," Chuck proposed. Blair looked at him sulkily, and asked "Why can't I go first?"

A smirk slowly spread across Chuck's face. "Because," Chuck said, slipping something around her wrists, "You're the one wearing the handcuffs."

That's it for the first chapter, sorry it's so short, I did this really late at night and I was tired. This is actually my first fanfic so leave a review on what you wanna see for the next chapter; This is rated M for future chapters (especially the next one) which will have some VERY typical Chair acts. (Hint hint, action in thw bedroom ;D)


	2. Caught in the Act

**To those of you who read the previous chapter, sorry for how short it was. If you want to see more or maybe some different couples fanfics (it doesn't have to be GG) please leave a review!**

"Chucckkk," Blair whined, walking him backwards toward the bed. "Shhh," whispered Chuck, pushing her onto the bed.

"What about our guests?" Blair asked through a fit of giggles.

"They've all gone home," Chuck said through a smirk. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lustfully.

"How convenient," Blair mumbled against his mouth. Chuck's face turned predatory as he reached up and chained her handcuffed wrists to the headboard of the bed. He leaned down to kiss Blair again but she teasingly turned her head away.

"Blair," he growled against her neck. Blair still refused, keeping her face turned away from him. Chuck trailed kisses down to her shoulder, then bit her softly. Blair gasped, and Chuck quickly moved back to her face to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Suddenly, Serena's voice could be heard through the door as she burstinto the room, "Blair everyone's wondering where you wen--"

she stopped short when she realized what was happening in front of her. " Oh my god you guys! You still have guests downstairs!"

"And?" Chuck asked. Blair sighed angrily and pushed him off her, following the leaving Serena out the door to her room.

Chuck looked back at the bed and saw the discarded handcuffs lying against the bedpost. He chuckled and said "Where do you think your going?"

Blair turned around and gave him a sarcastic smile, then replied "To say goodbye to the rest of our guests," then turned on her heel and walked down the hallway, purposefully swaying her hips as she went. She was reinforced by the faint growl she heard from her bedroom as she sauntered away.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the update, from now on I will try to post daily. Once again, please leave a review on what I can do to improve the story or even some other couples fanfics you want me to write. Thanks 3!**


	3. Finally Alone

**Ok so first I just want to say thanks to anyone that reviewed (pretty sure it was like one person xD). Sorry to have not posted any updates lately; I actually just moved down to Cali from Idaho and started my freshman year of high school so time has been a little short, but I promise I'll start posting longer, more frequent chapters :D**

Blair carefully stepped down the stairs in her white heels, feeling triumphant. Serena noticed her descending footsteps and turned to greet her.

"So nice of you to join us, Blair," Serena said with a suggestive look.

"Yes, I just couldn't leave my adoring guests for more than a few moments," Blair shot back. Serena rolled her eyes and strutted away towards Dan. Smiling amusedly, Blair spotted Nate and walked over to him. Catching her eye, Nate acknowledged her with a nod.

"Hey Blair," Nate said, his eyes on Chuck slowly descending the stairwell. "Where'd you go just now?"

"Just freshening up," Blair said casually.

"Mhm," Nate replied with a knowing smile.

Stepping down the last ridge in the stairway, Chucks eyes scanned the room, searching for Blair. Upon finding her he smirked slightly and began making his way towards her.

Blair, who was mid conversation with Nate, felt the smile fade from her face as the familiar scent of Chuck's cologne washed over her, followed by the presence of an arm around her shoulder.

"Exscuse me, Nate, may I borrow my wife for a moment?" Chuck said. Leaning in closer and dropping his voice, he continued "I trust you'll take care of the remaining guests?" Eyeing the pair coyly, Nate nodded and walked away towards Serena and Dan.

Rolling her eyes, Blair pushed Chuck's arm off of her shoulder and sauntered towards the kitchen. Chuck's signature smirk spread across his face as he took in the few remaining guests. After deciding that they would all be gone within a few minutes, he pursued Blair into the kitchen.

Blair leaned against the kitchen counter, glass of wine in hand. She slowly sipped the cold liquid, feeling Chuck's eyes watching her as she did. Blair turned around, all the while keeping a loose hold on the wine glass. She looked at Chuck, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

Chuck quickly closed the distance between them, grabbing her by the hips. Blair, looking into Chuck's lustful eyes, steadied her hand on the glass she was holding and steeled her gaze, challenging him with her eyes. Chuck gently took the Bordeaux from Blair's hand and held it up to her lips, tipping it forward so the wine entered her mouth. Blair drank from the glass, her deep, brown eyes never leaving Chuck's.

Taking the glass from her lips and setting it on the counter, Chuck leaned closer to Blair's face so that their lips were almost touching. Slowly, he kissed her, gentle at first, then growing more passionate and impatient. His tongue probed her mouth, asking for entry. Blair denied, standing strong against his attempts. Chuck then growled sharply and bit her lower lip, causing Blair to finally give into his advances and allow him to enter her mouth.

Chuck curved his arms around her lower back while Blair looped hers around his neck, each pulling the other closer. Chuck pulled back from Blairs lips and attacked her neck, claiming the spot where he knew Blair was most sensitive. Moaning against him, Blair pulled herself further against Chuck and managed to whisper his name.

Against her neck, Chuck replied "Blair?" between kissing and biting. Suddenly pushing him away and staring into his eyes coyly, Blair smiled teasingly and said "Save it for the honeymoon," before strutting away.

Chuck, hair tousled and tie loosened, scowled at the retreating Blair. Just how long was she going to keep this up?

 **Ok so I did try and make this chapter longer per request, but even if I didn't measure up to standards I really hope you guys enjoyed it 3. Also watch out for the next update to find out what will happen on Chuck and Blair's honeymoon! See you guys later**


End file.
